


Lunatics

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #095, crescent; Kaito x Mizael/Mizael x Kaito, Galaxymastershipping] There is a name for those who love the moon too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatics

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedfback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Lunatics  
 **Romance:** Kaito x Mizael/Mizael x Kaito  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #095, crescent  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #095, crescent; Kaito x Mizael/Mizael x Kaito, Galaxymastershipping] There is a name for those who love the moon too much.

* * *

It was difficult for people to see the stars in any city, even one as friendly to the inhabitants as Heartland City. Mizael didn't like it very much, given his affinity for the stellar skies. But he did like to watch the moon and that was too bright for even the lights of a great city to block out. 

What he liked even more was watching the moon rise overhead, spilling forth glimmering silver light, while he sat side by side with Tenjo Kaito. Tonight only a slender crescent could be seen, but it didn't matter how much there was. Nothing else called on their time, so Kaito and Mizael sat and watched the moon together. 

Kaito's hand rested warm against Mizael's. Their fingers touched only a little, but it was enough for each of them to feel the other's warmth. Mizael said nothing about it. He enjoyed this too much to want to say anything and spoil the moment. Even though this was just one of many such moments they'd had in the years since Yuuma saved everything and everyone. 

“I've heard that they're sending astronauts up there sometime next year,” Kaito said, his attention more on the moon than his lover. “Do you think they'll find that place?” 

Mizael considered the question. “No. That was just for us.” He liked that idea. Two powerful warriors such as they were, who had a place set aside for their most impressive battle, a place no one else could ever reach, no matter how much they might want to. It was something woven by fate. 

Though very few even knew such a place existed. Even he hadn't. Kaito found it and he'd followed him there. He hadn't had time to investigate it, being more inclined to do everything in his power to win the duel at the time, and afterward, neither of them wanted to go back there. 

Kaito lifted his hand, the back of it brushing against Mizael's cheek for a few seconds, bringing a warmth that glowed from within the dragon master's soul. “What do you want to do now?” 

Mizael lifted his own hand to catch Kaito's in it. He could think of a thousand things to do, none of which should be done on top of the tower. It wasn't likely that people could see them, but they tended to get...athletic. 

“Stay right here. The moon's not gone yet.” They seldom left before the moon slipped across the western horizon, unless something far more interesting caught their attention. So far, it hadn't. Though certain thoughts did come close. 

Kaito's lips curved upward in that smile Mizael enjoyed seeing so much. “There's a word for people obsessed with the moon.” 

“I know. Durbe told me.” Mizael smiled as well. “Are we lunatics?” 

“Some people would say we are. What do you think?” 

“I don't think I care.” Mizael moved closer to Kaito. And if the moon saw anything of what they did, then it said nothing at all. 

**The End**


End file.
